For Those We Loved and Love Always
by ZephyrChv
Summary: Set directly after S6 finale.The Winchesters and Bobby worked with two angels and a mysterious girl who had history with Castiel to get the our good cass back.And to deal with the aftermath of course.Please be gentle with me.
1. Chapter 1:Artemisia

Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural and any of its character. I created an OC though…

Author's note : This is my first Fanfic and also my first attempt to write in English. English is the third language I encountered in my life, I speak five by the way. I have been living in a country with only 5% of its population actually used English for 3 years so be gentle please….

Directly after Season 6 finale.

Chapter 1: Artemisia

This isn't Cass. Dean felt his heart twisted in his chest. There is no way the Cass he knew would ask them to bow down to him. With horror in his eyes and also in Sam and Bobby's as he saw, he took a deep breath and stood firm.

"We are not going to do it," he said. Tried to sound as calm as he could.

"Then you leave me no choice."The coldness in Castiel's voice was unbearable. His face remained emotionless as he raises his right hand. "So be it."

Dean thought this would be the end for them as Castiel's fingers were about to snap.

At that moment something happened. So fast, like in a blink of eye, Dean felt a strong arm grabbed him around his shoulder and the surroundings vanished in to pure darkness. Before his brain could even comprehended, he felt his body crashed on a solid ground and felt the fur of carpet press against his cheek.

"Argh….I hate crash landing…." Dean heard a stranger's voice over his head. It is a female's voice. Kind of ordinary voice of youth girls. And then he heard the panting and coughing sound of Sam and Bobby near him. The arms that grabbed his shoulder now twitching to let go of him. He turned himself around and found himself staring at a young brunette who he had no idea about her identity.

Just as he wanted to open his mouth and shout questions, he saw something; or rather some guys that made him frown.

Gabriel?Balthazar?

Those two angels were standing over Bobby and Sam who is currently grasping for air like he had been underwater for too long.

"Erm…Surprise!" Gabriel said in the trickster tone with his hand flung to his side at chest level.

"Son of a….Sammy!"Although there were thousands of questions popping up in Dean's brain at the moment, he rushed to his little brother's side at the first sight of him.

Sam was twitching and moaning on the floor, barely able to compose himself. Dean tried to hold him but Sam just struggled vigorously. Those memories in the Cage just kept flushing into his brain, he wanted to response to Dean as he asks him to calm down but he just couldn't.

"Who the hell are you?" said Bobby who finally sit up with a hand rubbing over his forehead, to the mysterious young girl who just pulled them out from the hot zone, well, into his house as Bobby looked around. They were in Bobby's study. The headache was terrible. "Don't just stand there you idjits! Do something!" He shouted towards Gabriel and Balthazar as he saw what was happening to Sam on the ground near him.

Gabriel put on an innocent look on his face while Balthazar just turned his eyeballs. Well, not really a good timing for fun and they knew it. And the brunette stared at them and gave they the look which said 'you guys sure this is the time for it?'. So Gabriel leaned forward and pointed out two fingers and touched Sam's forehead. Immediately, the twitching and screaming ceased. Sam went limp in Dean's arms with an extremely weary look on his face. Dean was panting, sweat rolling down his face.

"I put him out….for now." Gabriel said cautiously. Dean didn't take his eyes off Sam. His mind spinning. Trying to work things out but it seems that they were at their dead ends. Warmth touched his shoulder and he looked up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes. Serenity. And a shade of sadness? Was what Dean thought as he looked through those orbs. But strangely, he found his breathing leveled and his brain calm slowly.

"Better take him some place to rest, you know," said her while gesturing towards the unconscious Sam. Dean just nodded silently in agreement.

After moving Sam into the bedroom upstairs, they gathered in the study once again. The silent was very unpleasant.

"Anybody care to explain?" said Bobby in a slightly angry tone, staring at the girl, "And what? Another angel?"

Now that Dean had time to take a good look at their new company, he found himself looking at a girl with long dark brown hair, which was a bit wavy at the ends and her front hair slightly cover her left eye. Her face suggested that her ancestors were of different regions of the world. It was like the blend of the east and the west. And she was about 5', which was short. Wearing black overcoat with a white button up shirt, denim jeans and military boots. Dean took a guess that she should be around 20-year-old or maybe even younger. Basically because her face was a bit chubby.

"I am not an angel," she said calmly. "My name is Artemisia, and I am not the goddess Artemis either."

"And not a demon either if that's what you gonna say," added her quickly before Bobby opened his mouth.

Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and watched Artemisia silently. With years of experience, he knew something which just popped out of thin air can't be good. Moreover, she had just dragged him away from Castiel who was so powerful now with the souls of Purgatory.

"My identity is not the point here," Artemisia said. Then she suddenly turned to stare at Gabriel. They exchanged a few looks and Gabriel put a serious look on, stood up from the couch.

"You haven't talked them into it yet," said Gabriel in a low and serious tone. It was more like a whisper except everyone heard it.

"I am with Gabe on this one," said Balthazar over the other corner of the room. Dean and Bobby felt like idiots at the moment, had not a single clue on what was happening.

"I will by all means," said Artemisia at the bottom of her voice, placed her hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "just…go first, I will be fine. I have Balthazar with me."They stared at each other and Gabriel finally gave up and threw a few threatening looks towards Dean and Bobby before he disappeared with a sound of flapping wings.

Artemisia made a soft sign, turned around and found a shotgun in her face.

"Put that bloody thing away you mud fish," Balthazar reacted in an instance.

"Not until I get a satisfying explanation on what's going on," said Dean furiously, "And what the hell are you?"

"How rude," Balthazar said in his normal tone, "Is that how you treat the one who just save your bloody ass?"

And he looked down to Artemisia who was totally not affected by her current situation, with two shot guns pointed at her, "Artie, just tell them the truth then if they're so dying to find out."

"He won't buy it, it sounds like a cosmos joke," said Artemisia reluctantly.

"Well, try us," said Bobby as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Ok….", Artemisia looked downward, let out a sign and turned her head away to avoid eye contact, " I am the last of the people of Atlantis," she said quickly, tried to make it sounds as casual as possible.

"What the-", Bobby's face was full of disbelief.

"Awesome. That makes me Luke Skywalker," said Dean with a smirk. It was a crazy night but this, was just too freaking crazy. The last of a prehistoric civilization? No one can even say for sure that Atlantis ever existed.

"I ain't buying that," said Dean incredulously.

"I wasn't selling it," exclaimed Artemisia, "Can we get over with this? Will you drop these pea shooters of yours? We are here to help…erm….and to get help…."

"You guys haven't done yet," said Gabriel out of sudden. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Can't you angels knock? Don't just pop in! And what the hell?" Bobby yelled.

"Now what? The Novaks?" Dean felt helpless as he spotted Gabriel's companies. There was enough trouble for a lifetime in this very night.

"We are on the way there, Gabe," Balthazar turned to Gabriel with a teasing smile.

"With guns in your face, remarkable," Gabriel murmured then clapped his hands. The guns just got turned into some rubber toy. Dean and Bobby got very frustrated of course.

"You ok, kiddo?" Now standing beside Artemisia, Gabriel rubbed the tiny girl's head and said with gentleness that surprised both Dean and Bobby.

Artemisia nodded silently then took a deep breath. Seems that Gabriel's presence was reassuring to her.

"I want Castiel back," Artemisia said firmly, looked directly into Dean's eyes, "And I need your help with it."

"Then what's with those two there?" Bobby asked, gesturing to Amelia and Claire who stood insecurely at one corner of the room. Basically, Bobby did not recognize the Novaks, though he heard about them from the Winchester brothers."Their help is needed too."

"Artie _insists_ on dragging Jimmy Novak out also in the process, so he won't be condemned with the Souls into Purgatory altogether," now had his arm crossed, Balthazar said unwillingly. Dean got the impression that Balthazar cared nothing about Jimmy Novak who was innocently dragged into this Angel-Demon-freaking-mess. Dicks. But he kept it within himself.

"What kind of help are we actually talking about?" Dean tried to keep the emotion off his voice.

"You are those who Castiel or Jimmy had a bond with," Artemisia said with her hands gesturing so that she may be more convincing, "I need your help to mark the _fragments_."

"Fragments?" Dean said incredulously, "so they are like…..scattered glass now?"

Artemisia remained silently and bit her lips. The emotion in her brown eyes was fierce and yet sad.

"So who gets the vessel?" Bobby asked thoughtfully.

"I will duplicate the vessel in the process," Artemisia turned and faced Bobby.

"And we are suppose to believe that you, the so-called Last of the frigging Atlantis, is well capable of doing that," Dean started to lose patience with this.

Artemisia shifted uncomfortably at Dean's accuse, exchanged looks with Gabriel and Balthazar. Both of them just shrugged. She squeezed her arm briefly before she spoke up again.

"Why do you think Gabriel knew the way to pop Lucifer's Cage?" Artemisia challenged the group.

"What the….c'Mon he is a freaking archangel," Dean said. And Bobby seems to agree with that.

"If the Apocalypse is meant to be fulfilled as written, the existence of a 'crowbar' to the Cage is unnecessary and rather disturbing," Artemisia said, "My ancestors built the Cage. And our city was smitten, that was how the Great Atlantis mysteriously vanished over night."

"What we were capable of bought death upon us," said Artemisia in a way that actually made Dean felt sorry for her.

"That was true," Gabriel said quietly but supportively. Dean rubbed his face with his right hand, thinking hard. Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Ok, here is the thing, if you're so powerful as you said, help Sam," Dean finally spoke, "then we will hear about your brilliant plan."

Artemisia smiled warmly, "I don't think that will be necessary, your brother is stronger than you thought. He will ride it out. He already did a very good job so far," she paused, "It is better not to interfere."

Part of Dean wished to object but the thought was push away as he saw those sincere and peaceful brown eyes. He cannot make himself to doubt those eyes. He turned his head towards Bobby and found the same expression as he had thought.

"So what's the plan?" Dean said, secretly praying that he had made the right call.


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing and The Beginning

Author's note: To anyone who actually reading my stuff…..sorry for the late update but I spent a lot of time struggling with grammar and vocabulary. I found writing about multiple characters all in one set is killing me. It wasn't a long chapter but I took me a long time to squeeze it out.

Chapter 2 : Briefing and the Beginning

"So we drew a Giant-big sigil and activate it with Cass in the middle of it, " Dean said, "Seriously?"

Actually, everyone in Bobby's study, except the two angels, did not really convinced by what Artemisia said. Dean stared at her. So did Bobby. No doubts, they were being very harsh on her. Artemisia flinched uncomfortably, crossed her arms and bit her lips before she spoke up again.

"Basically that is the idea. And I need you all," she gestured with her right hand towards Dean and the Novaks, "to be linked with the sigil through the process."

"So we drew the sigil and get everybody stands around it then what? That friggin' idjit just gonna walk in and stand in the middle?" Bobby pointed out. He was pouring himself another whiskey.

Artemisia paused with a reluctant look on her face. She was not panicking. Dean saw the look and recognized it as the one she had when they pushed her to reveal her identity. Obviously she got the way to do it but not so willing to share. After a moment of silent, she signed and reached into her collar, dragged out a tiny tube hanging on a chain around her neck. It was similar to the one they saw hanging around Uriel's neck before, with Anna's Grace in it. Warm light emits from the one held in Artemisia's hand too.

"Izzit what I think it is?" Dean said with his brow tilted.

"Er….depends on what you are thinking…." Artemisia replied with her brows tilted too.

"You have Cass' Grace?" Dean said.

"Actually a fragment of his memory, but his Grace is mixed in it, so sort of," Artemisia said as she put the necklace back to hide it under her shirt. Dean was going to ask her how she got her hands on it but was stopped by her glace.

"Don't ask. It's complicated." She said with determination. Meanwhile, Gabriel who stood behind her was mouthing 'Drop it' towards Dean. Dean shrugged his shoulder and looked away without saying anything more.

"How is that gonna work?" Bobby said and gulped down a glass of whiskey.

"Its energy pattern is unique, more like an extremely tasty bite of soul, therefore attracts the Souls of Purgatory. Once it is within the sigil, it can be contained and I can work on the splitting. After isolating the fragments we need, part of the energy of the rest of the souls can be used to duplicate the vessel. Then transfer the fragments of Castiel and Jimmy to the vessels respectively, and mend them. Then make our escape."

"What's….. going on in here?" Sam's voice came from the stairsway behind. Dean turned immediately, seeing Sam making his way down the stairs, supporting himself with a hand pressing against the wall.

"Hey dude, how ya feeling?" Dean asked with concern.

"Awful. Feels like my head is splitting into two…." Sam walked over running his hand down his face. When he saw Artemisia, he paused.

"Hi," Artemisia greeted him with a warm smile. Dean looked back and forth between the two. Meanwhile, he can't help notice but Artemisia had a very beautiful and sunny smile.

"Who is she?" Sam looked at Dean, pointing his finger towards Artemisia.

"The last heir of the long lost magnificent great Atlantis." Dean smirked.

"Not now, dude. Who is she really?" Sam said incredulously, rubbing his forehead.

"I just told you." Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"Very."

Sam looked at Artemisia with a weary smile. He started wondering if he was still dreaming, that this was not real. So he took a deep breath and tried to wake up. It did not work out, naturally.

"Hm, really? So what are you guys talking about ?" Sam let out a small sigh as he sat down beside Dean. He perfectly had no intention to hide the fact that he was not convinced with the Atlantis thing.

"Plan to rescue Superman," Dean said. He felt relieved seeing his little brother beside him, conscious.

"Why?" Sam said with a little disgust, "Look, he betrayed us, worked with a demon, broke down my wall…..and don't mention what he cost you to lose, Dean. He even proclaimed himself God."

"And you guys worked with Crowley too," Artemisia interrupt, pointing her fingers towards the Winchesters, "Sam, you were a demon blood junkie and kicked start the apocalypse….or Dean did, whatever. I'm not saying this to justify Castiel's course of action. But I think for all he had done for you, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He deserves a second chance. You asked him for help over and over again, whenever you needed, you just don't get to ditch him away now as he is not being helpful to you. "

Artemisia was getting emotional as she speaks. Her eyes were filled with anger yet her gaze was clear. Sam wanted to object but failed to find a good point, so he just sunk back into his sit, but obviously frustrated. The angel died twice for them. Saved their sorry asses many times. Rebelled for them. He can't deny that.

Artemisia sighed, stoke through her hair with her left hand to calm herself.

"Where were we? About the second part of the operation, we need to get out of there separated into two groups. We are using portal to get out. Amelia, Claire, Sam and Gabriel, leave first with Jimmy. Dean and Bobby leave after with Castiel."

"What kind of grouping is that?" Sam scowled.

"Reasonable and logical grouping," Artemisia said impatiently.

"Ya, live long and prosper. What about you and that winged fellow?" Dean asked in curiosity, gesturing towards Balthazar with one of his brow.

"We need to stay behind to blow out the scene. The remaining Souls of Purgatory can't be shoved back where it belong unless during a lunar eclipse. So we have to contained and seal it on the scene. Angels and demons will both go after it for sure. I don't want to leave the doorway there so they can study and crack it. We need to wait until the trace of the spell fades away completely or else we will be traceable. Those sigils your guys put up here isn't strong enough for the current situation and future situation. So we will be heading to my hideout. That's about all of the plan." Artemisia said.

"And one thing about mending the soul or Grace, in Castiel's case, the vessels have to take part of the damage. If the soul and vessel is strongly bonded, the damage to the soul will manifest on the vessel but if we treat the vessel, the soul will heal coherently. But there are chances that the damage is too severe that…you know what I mean." She added, "That's why we must hurry."

"Cass just ganked a garrison." Balthazar suddenly said, rubbing his temple. Everyone look at him except Gabriel and Artemisia.

"Let's do it," Dean said and stood from the couch. He stared down at Artemisia. She stared back and eyes met. Their gaze were firm as they were making a vow in silent. She nodded in gratitude.

The two angels came forward and laid their fingers on the foreheads of the rest of the group. The next thing they knew, they were standing in a huge empty warehouse. From where they stood to the other side was approximately 10 yards.

"Here is where we gonna do it," Artemisia stepped forward and turned around to face the crowd. Then she looked to her right and stretched out her hand. The Winchesters followed her gaze and found themselves looking at a dozen of bottles filled with crimson liquid. About 2 liter each.

As Artemisia twisted her wrist, those bottles uncapped and the contain floating in the air like under zero gravity state. Then it flew towards the far end and start painting a sigil so complex that even Booby felt he was going to have a headache looking at it.

"Whose blood was that?" Sam asked. Not feeling comfortable thinking that it may came from some poor virgin or something.

"Mine." Artemisia answered emotionlessly.

"Anyone will be dead bleeding that much? You got a gigantic true form or something?" Dean asked kicked away one if the empty bottle.

"I keep a stock of my own blood, it doesn't need to be fresh since it is not for medical use," Artemisia said, feeling a bit offended. The sigil was finally done and it ends just before where she stands. Balthazar was working on a sigil behind them at the same time.

"Those two circles one the left and right, is the portal. Now cut your finger and smudge your blood over there," She said to Sam and Dean and directed them over to the portal on the left. She signed and exchanged look with Gabriel before she went over to have a word with the Novaks.

Gabriel looked at her back as she walked over. Then silently approached Dean.

"Boy, DON'T let that kiddo over there do stupid things, ok? I want her safe." Gabriel said under his voice. Dean was confused but before he could question Gabriel left to help Balthazar with the other sigil. Artemisia just happened to turn around at the moment.

"All set then, good luck," Artemisia said as Balthazar nodded at her. She exchanged look with everyone and started chanting in an unknown language. The shimmering light in the tube hanging around her neck left and floats towards the center of the sigil.

Dean held his breath. Hoping that all these work out. Hope that they can have their angel once again.


End file.
